Three in the Morning
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: A short one-shot to try and get me back into writing. Cute Scorpious and Albus for the 3AM challenge on HPFC


This story is un-beata'd. It is a submission for the 3AM challenge in the HPFC. I do not own Harry Potter or any likewise awesomeness, though I really wish I did.

Author's Note: I had to edit the story because I realized something. At 4 AM when I originally wrote that story, I had Albus crushing Rose. I apparently thought nothing on it until recently. Albus is Rose's cousin. WTF so I changed the story to it wouldn't be so creepy. Sorry about the confusion.

* * *

><p>Scorpious Malfoy was bothered. No, not bothered. Annoyed. Yes annoyed would be the accurate word to describe the irksome feeling he was having at that moment. Another loud sigh heaved from the bed next to his and a timid voice carried in the quiet room."Scorpious? Are you awake?"<p>

Casting a quick tempus charm, the blonde groaned and swept his hands through his hair. The platinum locks drifted out and in front of his grey eyes. Tucking the rogue strands behind his ear, he swung the curtains to his bed opened and gave Albus a look.

The bed next to him was occupied by none other than Albus Severus Potter, child of the famous Harry Potter and his dad's childhood rival. As fate would have it though, Albus was put into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. After a few weeks of taunting, most of which was done by his brother James, Albus managed to get the animosity between the two houses down to a dull murmur. Apparently when you're the son of the man to save most of the wizarding world, people tend to not get angry at things so easily. Plus it didn't hurt that he had a smile that would make the most hardcore troublemakers lend a helping hand.

The problem, or rather convenience, was that Albus didn't realize it. Of course this also meant that his friends and dorm mates weren't immune to it either. That's actually how Scorpious and Albus came to be friends.

* * *

><p>Scorpious had come back to the dungeons late one night during his first year after a study session with Professor Longbottom. Walking through the commons, he almost made it to the stairs when a breathy sigh spoke from the couch. He paused and moved around the front to find the sleeping figure of Albus. The messy hair was obviously a trait that ran through the potter line and the full lips made him seem a slight more feminine when they weren't pursed in concentration. He kneeled next to the boy and shook him gently by the shoulder.<p>

"Potter. You need to get to bed, it'll be cold soon in the commons and I will kick you out of the dorms if you complain about being cold again."

The figure sat up and rubbed his eyes, making the already brilliant green orbs seem hazy and surreal.

"Oh. Scorpious. I'm sorry, I was trying to work on the transfiguration paper Professor McGonagall gave us. I'm understand how to turn a mouse into a snuffbox, but the words seem so hard to put down on paper." He turned to look at the other boy with a hopeless expression.

Something grabbed a hold of Scorpious and settled in the middle of his chest. Sighing he set his bag down and sat next to the boy on the couch.

"Shall I help you then?"

The one sentence made young Albus's face light up like a tree during the holidays and Scorpious knew it would be impossible to ignore this boy ever again. The two spent another hour working on his paper before heading to bed with a slightly lighter heart.

* * *

><p>Four years later would bring them to this point and Scorpious would often ask himself if he would always be wrapped around this other boy's finger.<p>

"What is it now Albus? Still sighing over Lorcan Scamander? I will admit he does have that that flighty attitude like his mother, but he's got that same outdoor look as his dad." He made a face even as he spoke, it wasn't though he hated Lorcan. He was intelligent, he took after his mother very strongly and had the natural athletics from all the outdoor activity with his dad. No, it was the fact that recently Albus spent all his time with him and he barely saw his best friend anymore.

Albus looked over and glared at him a bit, "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to make fun of him. He's just helping me with a few things in Care of Magical Creatures."

"What could he be helping you with that I can't? Just admit you two are shagging and get on with it." He grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him as he rolled away. After a minute of silence, he assume Albus had gone to sleep finally and rolled over to take a peek. What he saw was a pair of bright green eyes starring him down.

"Scorpious, what is your problem? Are you that jealous?" Sitting up, the taller bow pulled Albus onto the bed.

"Albus why would I be jealous? I just would like to get to sleep for once this week. You've been sighing every night and it's keeping me awake. I just want some sleep, especially since there are no classes tomorrow."

Albus seemed to consider it and Scorpious felt a victory close at hand, that is until.

"Hey Scorpious, why aren't you dating anyone? We are in our fifth year already. Surely you would have found someone to meet your standards right?"

"Albus, Do you really think three in the morning is the appropriate time to be discussing this?"

Exhausted he laid back in his bed and prayed that the other boy would get the hint and let him get back to sleep.

After sometime, the body moved back into his own bed and there was only sounds of light snoring for the rest of the night. Content for the moment, he drifted of to sleep and dreams filled with green eyes and an innocent smile. It wouldn't be until sometime later that year that Scorpious asked someone out and he was definitely up to his standards.

* * *

><p>Thanks I hope you enjoyed. Please review so I may continue to grow as a writer! ~.^<p> 


End file.
